wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Aneta Holasova
Prague, Czech Republic |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2014-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = TJ Bohemians Prague |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Zdenka Tcholakova |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}} Aneta Holasova (born February 22 in Prague) is a senior elite Czech gymnast. She is two-time (2018 and 2019) Czech National Champion, and has represented the Czech Republic at the 2017, 2018, and 2019 World Championships and 2018 and 2019 European Championships. Her best event is floor exercise. Junior Career 2014-2015 Holasova made her international debut at the Gym Festival Trnava, winning team and all-around silver. She went on to compete at Top Gym in Belgium. There, she placed fifth with her team, eighth on vault and floor, ninth in the all-around, and twelfth on balance beam. The following year, she returned to the Gym Festival Trnava, winning gold on balance beam, silver in the all-around, and placing fourth on floor. At the European Youth Olympic Festival, she placed twelfth with her team and nineteenth in the all-around. She wrapped up her season at the Olympic Hopes Cup, winning team bronze and placing twelfth in the all-around. 2016 She competed in the Czech Control Meet, winning every event except balance beam, where she finished fourth. She had a similar performance at the Czech Friendly, winning team, all-around, vault, and floor exercise gold, uneven bars bronze, and finished fourth on balance beam. She competed as a guest at the Polish National Championships, winning all-around and floor exercise gold, and vault, uneven bars, and balance beam silver. At the Gym Festival Trnava, she won all-around, vault, and floor exercise gold, and balance beam silver. She made the junior Czech team for the European Championships, but sustained an injury in training and withdrew.injury, Euros withdrawal Senior Career 2017 Holasova returned to competition and made her senior debut at the Czech Euros Test, winning uneven bars and balance beam silver. She later won uneven bars gold and balance beam silver at the Marie Siroke Memorial. At the Gym Festival Trnava, she placed fifth on beam and seventh in the all-around. At the Czech National Championships, she won uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise silver, and all-around bronze. She was named to represent the Czech Republic at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, but didn't qualify to any individual events. She finished up her season by placing fourth at the Sokol Grand Prix. 2018 Holasova competed at the Doha World Cup in the spring, finishing eighth on beam. At the Marie Siroke Memorial, she won gold in every event except balance beam, where she won bronze. She became Czech National Champion, and additionally won floor exercise gold, uneven bars silver, vault bronze, and placed fourth on balance beam. At the Gym Festival Trnava, she won vault and floor exercise silver and placed fourth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the Budapest Friendly, winning all-around, vault, balance beam, and floor exercise bronze, and placed ninth on uneven bars. She was named to represent the Czech Republic at the European Championships in August, but didn't make any event finals. She had a good showing at the Paris World Cup, winning bronze on floor and placing sixth on vault and beam. She returned to the World Championships, but didn't make any individual events. She returned to the Sokol Grand Prix, where this time she took bronze in the all-around. 2019 Holasova returned to the Doha World Cup, placing fifth on beam. She showed improvements at the European Championships, qualifying to the all-around and finishing twenty-second. After sweeping the Czech National Championships, she competed at the European Games, winning silver on floor and placing tenth in the all-around. At the Paris World Cup, she won bronze on floor and placed fourth on vault. She returned to the World Championships, placing fifty-first in qualifications and qualifying as an individual to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count References